codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Wolf II Reveal Trailer: Sea, Air and Land
This is the transcript page for the Warzone: Iron Wolf II reveal trailer: Sea, Air and Land. The trailer functions as a reveal of where the player will be taken too. Transcript Plays from 0.00 to 0.08 The screen is black. On screen appears on the first bass the DECA logo. It disappears again and on the second bass appears: "The sequel to Iron Wolf". That also disappears and on the last bass appears: "The wolf has start hunting again" and after that cuts out the music. Music fades in from 1.30 to 1.58 Saint (Voice over): Times have changed. On screen appears a man sitting on a chair, with his back to the camera. The room is dark and the chair stands in front of a table. 'Saint (Voice over): '''War isn't about who shot who first, like it used to be. ''The camera turns to a side view of Saint putting bullets in a magazine, however, he is looking in the distance, not at the magazine. 'Saint (Voice over): '''Soldiers have become the weapons, with the rifle being part of them, being an extension of them. ''The camera now shows Wolfhound leaning against a wall, looking at Saint while smoking a cigar. 'Saint (Voice over): '''Their mind distorted, their will taken away... ''The screen goes back to the hands of Saint, who pushes the last bullet magazine. The sound is louder for dramatic effect. 'Saint (Voice over): '...To be the best weapon ever made. The screen turns back to Wolfhound, who throws away his cigar. He stops leaning and takes one step forward. 'Wolfhound: '''Why don't you just tell me... what happenned? ''The question sounded a bit taunting, but also a bit of a repetition. The camera than zooms in on Saint's eye. Slowly a reflection is seen from a person. Music starts playing from 1.59 to 2.23 On screen appears: "SEA". Various flashes of naval warfare, zodiacs, sailors runnign through a sinking ship and divers with underwater rifles are seen. It continues until 2.06 and ends with a very high wave hitting a carrier. '' ''At 2.07 appears on screen: "AIR" . Various flashes of jets in dogfights, base jumps, soldiers rappelling onto a side of an airplane and firing their rifles through the windows are seen. It continues until 2.13 and ends with a brief flash of a hurricane. At 2.15 appears on screen: "LAND". Various flashes of soldiers running through woods with trees falling over, tanks crushing vehicles, a breaching sequence, a soldier taking cover while a rocket hits the bellagio fountains next to him and soldiers taking point firing whiel others drag away a wounded one. It continues until 2.21 and ends with a building shaking while cracks appear on the ground surrounding it. At 2.24, the music fades out and the shacking buidling turns into a reflection in Saint's eye. The camera changes to Wolfhound who throws a dossier on the table. Saint looks at it, showing a picture of a soldier who's eyes are covered with a black bar and next to the picture is the predator's logo. '''Wolfhound: '''You remember him? ''Wolfhound asks that with the same taunting voice like the other question. Saint grabs his knife and stabs the picture. The screen goes black. '' '''Saint (Voice over): '''Did I ever tell you... what really happenned? ''Music plays from 0.00 to 0.08 and then fades out. In that time, "The Killer is among us" appears, follwoed by the title "Warzone: Iron Wolf II". After that appears "Q4 2017". ''